


F.U.N.

by Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, Emphasis on Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Male Character, also, always use protection even if its not front hole sex, bon wont do anyfin unless rin is totes magotes sure, dumb boys in love, im so ashamed of this omfg, imma shut up an write the story, its cute tho, man these tags are turning into psa's, take notes fellas, these two idiots are adorabubble, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My/pseuds/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji and Rin have some not so wholesome fun on a few separate occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.U.N.

**Author's Note:**

> smut. but only later on. first u get lots of make outs and horny teenagedom*.
> 
> \----
> 
> *note that they are 19 and 18 and i count that as part of the teen years since they both got -teen as a suffix. bonbon and demonboi r both legal here.

      Ryuji wished he had never spoken up. He should've stayed quiet and enjoyed his time laying in bed and playing old pokemon games on Rin and Yukio's gameboys. He chanced a glance up at Rin who was deathly silent. He almost laughed. The demon spawn had turned several shades of dark red, the color reaching from the tips of his pointed ears down to his neck. The blush was no doubt spread out nicely along his chest. The monk felt his hand twitch as the desire to rip his shirt off to see the beautiful crimson on his skin grew. As funny as the expression of shock and embarrassment on Rin's face was, his comment was no laughing matter.

 

      "What." It was more a statement than a question but he still answered it.

 

      "I asked if we could make out." They've never gone farther than light kisses on the lips. But damn if Ryuji wasn't hella ready to make Rin an even blushier mess than he already is. The sight was probably considered holy for all he knew, considering Rin's ethereal relations.

 

      Wow, he sounds unbelievably corny. This couple thing is turning him into a sap. He looked at Rin again, who was still very red in the face and very taken aback by his request.

 

      "We don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." He attempted to salvage their ruined night. Rin bit his lip, cheeks still red.

 

      "I-I-I don't know about... I mean I just, um....... Sure." Rin was biting his lower lip, drawing Ryuji's eyes towards it and making him want to tackle Rin into the mattress. But he won't. He needs solid conformation not a shaky 'maybe'. He shifted so that he was sitting next to Rin, his hand finding the halfling's and squeezing in a reassuring way. Rin looked up at him, still pink in the face but the blush was slowly fading. Ryuji would lament the loss later.

 

      "Are you absolutely sure? I'd rather we not do it if it's gonna make you uncomfortable." And the blush was back, not as red and widespread as before but it was still cute. He was cute. He'd never say it to Rin's face, though. Last time he did that Rin almost died of embarrassment. Didn't help he may have said it in front of Yukio. That guy never let's his brother live anything down. But neither does Rin so... He's getting sidetracked.

 

      "Uhm, well... Yes. I'm sure. I was just really surprised that you asked me so suddenly like that." He rubbed his cheek, still looking bashful and utterly adorable. Ryuji kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around him. Rin's face got redder and he laughed at the big dork that was trying to litter his face with soft kisses. 

 

      Rin pushed him away from his face, still giggling lightly at the other. He pushed himself up and onto Ryuji's lap. He moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable in the other's lap. Once he settled down he looked at Ryuji and knew that his face was probably resembled a cherry at this point but who cares. Ryuji's own face was also starting to darken and Rin was sure his heart skipped at least three beats at that. 

 

      The monk inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Rin's and he smiled softly.

      

      "Ready?" Rin nodded and he tilted his head, eyes closed as he leaned forward to press his lips against Ryuji's. The monk let his eyes close as he pressed back against Rin.

 

      It was a tentative kiss at first. Short and shallow like most of their kisses had been before hand. They pulled apart for a second and then closed the distance again. Another short kiss that soon turned into much longer, if still shallow kisses. They pulled away again, breathing picking up as they lost their breathe to one another. Rin swallowed thickly and pressed his lips against Ryuji's, letting his part some and hoping that maybe that'll help things along. He was right. Ryuji took the opportunity to let his lips part slightly and suck on Rin's bottom lip. Rin whined, the sound low and barely audible but it gave Ryuji goosebumps and he wanted nothing more than to hear that tiny noise again. He bit down on Rin's lip before they parted again. Rin was a blushy mess and Ryuji could look at him forever. He sighed shakily and adjusted himself in Ryuji's lap. Rin was getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach but decided to ignore it. He pressed against the other's lips again, arms wrapping around Ryuji's neck as he held himself up. Ryuji's hands snaked around his waist and pulled him close.

 

     Feeling braver this time around, Ryuji slipped his tongue against Rin's lips. He almost pulled away when Rin tensed up. He quickly relaxed and parted his lips not a second after. He could feel the heat in his cheeks rise as he let his tongue slip into Rin's mouth. He carefully licked at the back of Rin's teeth and the roof of his mouth; he tasted like burned oak and mint. Somehow it was an amazing combination and he wanted more. He pulled on Rin's waist, bringing him as close as possible and running one hand up his back and into the fluffy disaster that he called hair. The weird feeling in Rin's stomach was getting harder to ignore. Ryuji kept his head in place as Rin squirmed in his lap, their kisses getting heavier and the room filling with their collective gasps and moans. They were lost in each other, completely unaware of anything around them. Ryuji tangled his finger's in Rin's hair and pulled lightly on the soft locks. Rin gasped, a soft moan reverberating in his chest and he found himself running out of breathe quickly. He tapped Ryuji's shoulder and he reluctantly pulled back, untangling his hand from Rin's hair. A string of saliva connected them for a moment before Rin fell back on Ryuji's lap and wheezed. He wiped at his mouth, grumbling at how gross it felt and coughing a little. He ran his tongue around his mouth; the taste of green tea leaves and spearmint heavy on his tongue. He brought a hand up to his face and wasn't surprised to feel that it was on fire. He glanced at Ryuji as he watched him, face red and eyes worried.

 

    "Are you-"

 

    "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just, er, just got a little short of breathe." He smiled sheepishly and Ryuji sighed. Rin moved to get off his lap and straighten himself out. He adjusted his binder a little, trying to breath as best he could. He sat next to Ryuji who had been moving his legs. He probably lost some feeling in them. Rin looked down at his sheets, the weird feeling dissipating and leaving him oddly unsatisfied. 

 

     "That was.... Something." Ryuji's face was still red, not willing to admit how excited he actually got. Rin just nodded in agreement and leaned against him. He sighed and let his eyes close for a moment. Making out was kinda exhausting. He's sure he'll get better at it though....

 

     His face regained its red coloring and fuck everything he wanted to kiss Ryuji again. An arm around his shoulder and Ryuji nuzzling into his hair told him that maybe they can kiss again later.  Yeah, later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     "Kuro, what the hell!" Rin hissed as the familiar decided that his lap was the best place to lay down on despite the fact it was previously being occupied by Ryuji's hand. He had removed his hand when he saw the cat demon hopped onto the couch and make his way towards Rin. He's learned his lesson a while ago; no leaving extremity in places Kuro wants to sit on. You could end up with cat butt on your feet or furry mittens on your hands. It's too bad the feline had chosen now to sit there, he was enjoying the feeling of Rin's thighs in his grip. They were thick and squishy and he could feel them up for hours and not get bored. Maybe later...

 

     Rin was now chastising the familiar for scaring him half to death. It made Ryuji remember that they had decided to watch some horror flicks since they didn't have much to study for that weekend. He was, personally, hoping Rin would be up for another make out session but just trying to bring it up turned Rin into a mushy pile of blushing virgin. It was fucking adorable. They settled for movies that started off as action and then delved into horror and soon enough Rin was pressing up against Ryuji in an attempt to feel more secure; but he'd ever admit it. Ryuji was just happy to have some kind of physical contact with him. 

 

     It hurt a lot to say or even just think but even if it weren't for Rin's heritage, they couldn't really be out and about like a normal couple. Even though all their friends accepted and even celebrated the fact they were now an item, Ryuji knew that not everybody would feel the same. He hasn't even told his dad yet and he's sworn Renzou and Konekomaru to secrecy over this. He wished he could tell his dad. He knew that he liked Rin and he knew his mom definitely liked Rin. Ryuji half thought that if Rin were a girl then this wouldn't be as hard but he immediately crossed that idea out of his head. That was just plain rude to Rin and he shouldn't have to be thinking this... He shouldn't. Ryuji's mind wandered back to that tall, half demon girl he remembered seeing out in the main hallway, stapling posters for the big pride parade happening in downtown Tokyo. It wasn't too far from here and it wasn't going to be for too long. He sighed aloud and decided that he'd go next year.

 

     "Ryuji?" His face heated up. They've started with the first names a week before they had their make out session and it still makes him so happy to hear his given name come from his lover's lips. He looked at him.

 

     "Yeah? You ready to watch another movie or-" He didn't get to finish because there was a hand on his shoulder and soft, full lips on his his own and he's flying. 

 

     He kissed back and wrapped his arms around Rin, holding him against him. The halfling practically purred into the kiss and Ryuji was almost certain his entire body was on fire. Rin had his hands in his hair again fingers tangling up in the other's brown locks. Ryuji was in utter bliss. There was honestly only one thing to make this better and all he had to do was move his arms down Rin's back slowly and gently and-

 

     Rin gasped and jumped a bit when Ryuji's hands gripped his ass. He wasn't expecting that but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop it. He could feel his body temperature spike each time Ryuji squeezed him. It was... It was... Fuck it, he can't think of anything to call it other than good. But he was too busy feeling aroused by the touches to actually berate himself over his lack of vernacular prowess. The feeling he got in his gut the first time they made out was slowly coming back. Rin decided he didn't want to be the only one to be this turned on. The halfling disentangled his fingers from Ryuji's now disheveled hair and let his hands trace down his face and throat to roam all over his chest. Rin loved Ryuji's chest. It was probably one of his most beloved parts of the older teen. He liked the way it was sculpted and how firm the muscles felt under his touch and if it weren't for the fact that his brother and friends were present every time they went to a bath house, he would spend the entire soak in Ryuji's lap with his head against his chest. Not like he'd do that if they were alone either. He may have worn his bathing suit into the water but fuck if he still wasn't pretty conscious of his (partially naked) body. Rin felt Ryuji's hands slip further down his as and he almost pushes the other away when he got too close to one spot but was surprised when instead Ryuji gripped his thighs and spread them enough to manually wrap them around his waist. Rin pulled back from the kiss for a moment and braced himself with one hand when Ryuji leaned back. He looked down, fully aware that he was a blushing mess. The boy under him was in a similar state.

 

     "Are you okay?" Ryuji stared at him, obviously concerned about the boy in his arms. Rin nodded as he swallowed thickly.

 

     "Y-yeah... I'm good." He looked to the side for a moment and his eyes widened.

 

     "KURO I TOLD YOU TO BEAT IT!!"

 

     Ryuji's laughter did nothing to make the mortification Rin felt dissipate in the slightest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     He was not ashamed to say that he's practiced. Or at least, to himself he's not. He knew that this would end up happening one day but he wasn't prepared for the way it was going to happen. Ryuji had caught Rin off guard with his questions, again. This time it had really thrown the halfling for a loop because he had not so eloquently asked to give Rin _oral_. He went red really quick at that. Rin had to take a moment to really think about what the other had said and just as Ryuji was about to take back his request Rin had fired back with something that was equally as brash.

 

     "Th-then I should get to blow you!" Rin immediately regretted the wording and tried to hide his face and add a few halfhearted and embarrassed "If you want to's" and such. Ryuji was now redder than before and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously not expecting that from the other. These past few months of being in an official relationship with Rin (not counting the years spent dancing around one another and acting like twitterpated morons) has shown him that despite Rin being almost as perverted as Shima could be with some of his comments, Rin was pretty chaste. Something Ryuji could understand, knowing that Rin was raised with Catholic traditions no matter how unorthodox they might've been. It's hard to balance your personal moral compass with your more, er, primal urges. Bottom line was that Rin was, by all accounts, a good Catholic Boy **™**  and he didn't expect him to be so on board with their more 'scandalous' activities. Ryuji looked at Rin for a moment, considering the boy's offer.

 

     "Okay. But you go first." Was the only thing he seemed to be able to dole out before Rin could try to reconsider, which he didn't want to anyway. Rin stared at him for a bit, face still red and eyes glancing around until he took a deep breath and smiled at Ryuji.

 

     "Alright." Rin bit his lip and Ryuji shot up from his seat on Rin's bed and locked the door. His brother was out but he could come back at anytime despite Rin saying that he was going to end up crashing at his lab partner's dorm anyways. Their project for their science class was due the next day and they still had like forty percent of it left to finish. Sometimes being an exorcist gets in the way of much needed homework time. But that aside, he still locked the door. Anyone else could always drop by for an unwanted visit. On that note he made sure the window was locked too. Rin watched as his... Boyfriend. His boyfriend. His **boyfriend**! God he loved that word. Well, he watched his boyfriend take the time to ensure their privacy, undoing his pants button and zipper. He shed the clothing quickly, tossing the pants over to his laundry basket that he should take care of tomorrow but whatever. He pauses as he gets to elastic of his boxers. He always hesitates to take his underwear off. He worries at his lip and tightens his grip on the fabric before shoving it down quickly. 

 

     Rin does not hate his body. In fact, he loves it. He thinks his curves are cute and that his skin is amazing. But he knows that a lot of people expect him to hate his body. To not like the way he looks because it doesn't fit the way everyone else defines a boy's body. The amount of times he's punched someone in the face because they told him that he'd never be a boy because of his body is hard to count. He would never hate the way his hips would flare out or how gentle his face looked because that wasn't what mattered. It's not how you look, it's how you feel that matters. But even with the love he held for himself in regards to that, Rin still had to admit, his tits could be smaller. Like way smaller. Seriously binding is a nightmare with these things. He adjusted his binder unconsciously as he sat back and waited for Ryuji to sit down. He kept his legs closed tight, embarrassed to be so exposed.

 

     Ryuji sat down after he triple checked all the locks and looked at Rin. The demon prince had his legs drawn up with his arms circled tight around them. He looked nervous and Ryuji cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

     "Are you sure you want to do this, Rin?"

 

     "Y-yeah. Totally sure."

 

     "We can stop whenever you want."

 

     "I know that."

 

     "I won't hold it against you if-"

 

     "Holy fuck Ryuji, just get between my legs already!"

 

     After another bout of red faced embarrassment from both parties, Ryuji went to lay down in front of Rin as he let his legs relax on either side of his boyfriend. Ryuji instantly looked away on instinct. He was embarrassed. He composed himself and then looked again, feeling his skin burn like hell because oh _god._ He had to remind himself not to stare for too long and to get into a comfortable position. He shifted on the bed, getting onto his stomach and lifting Rin's legs up and over his shoulders,getting himself closer to where he wanted to be. He took a moment to contemplate what he was about to do. He was going to eat Rin out. He looked at the pink lips and the almost but just barely visible nub and he felt his face heat up so thoroughly that he was sure to die. But he couldn't. Not yet. He kissed the inside of Rin's thigh, dragging his lips across the soft flesh and nipping at the skin every now and then. He kissed a trail straight towards Rin's vulva before he stopped and sucked a few hickeys into the skin right next to it. The sounds Rin made were probably some of the cutest things he's ever heard. His tiny gasps and soft moans go straight to his groin and he has to remind himself not to rut against the sheets. 

 

     He starts with a kiss. He pecks at the small nub and then licks a slow and deliberate strip from the very bottom to the top. He makes sure to do it nice and slow and put pressure on behind it. He licks it nice and slowly a few more times before he sucks on his folds a bit. He trailed his tongue around Rin's folds and used any pattern he could think of. He lavished in the the way Rin trembled under him as he he prodded at his entrance lightly with his tongue. It was tight, barely yielding against even a tongue with how slicked up he was. It was hot as all hell. Ryuji pulled back and licked his lips, enjoying the way Rin tasted. It was distinct and there was no way to put into words what it was he was tasting but he was definitely loving this. 

 

     Chancing a glance at the demon prince, Ryuji saw that he was hiding his face under his arm. He gripped Rin's thigh and kissed it, nibbling on the flesh to get his attention. Rin peeked from under his arm to look down at Ryuji. He was red in the face and gasping shallowly. Rin let his arm fall to his side and it took everything he had to look Ryuji in the eye.

 

     "Are you okay?" Rin nodded.

 

     "Could you... I mean, uhm........ Can you do more to my, um, to my clit?" Ryuji bit down laughter at the way Rin could barely speak and how he covered his face with his hands. He just hummed in agreement and laid back down. Ryuji gripped Rin's thighs to spread them further and traced his tongue up from the bottom to the top,  stopping at the nub and sucking on it gently. Rin's moans and screams were absolutely delicious. He swallowed down the sounds greedily with each flick and suck. Fingers laced themselves in his hair and he was ready for Rin to pull it, just not in the direction Rin chose. Rin let go of him once he was dragged away from Rin's cunt. Ryuji glanced at him and saw that he was redder than a flashlight. Rin was breathing heavily and bit his lip.

 

     Ryuji wanted to kiss him silly right now but he also really wanted to keep lapping up the halfling's juices. Rin was... Not sweet but the taste on his tongue was absolutely amazing and he wanted more. 

 

     "S-sorry. I was getting close and, uhm, I didn't want to do _that_ on your face." Ryuji stared at Rin almost owlishly, thrown off by what the half demon had said. He dipped down in an instant, keeping Rin's legs open and finishing what he started. Rin gasped sharply and Ryuji could feel him tugging on his hair, trying to move him away as his orgasm grew closer. With a few harder licks and sucks He felt Rin still and wrap his legs around his head, keeping him pinned down. He tightened his grip on one thigh and kept sucking and lapping up the slickness of Rin's orgasm. Once done, Rin's legs loosened up a bit and Ryuji moved them so he could sit up. He licked his lips and savored the taste of Rin on his tongue. The strain of his dick against his pants had gotten painful so he unzipped himself. Rin looked seriously tired, he could just finish himself off and It'd be no big-

 

     "Touch yourself and I will chop your hand off." Rin sat up and glared at Ryuji, face pink. Ryuji looked at him with confusion and was kinda surprised when Rin dropped into his lap. The halfling looked at the dick in front him and then up to Ryuji.

 

     "I told you I wanted to do this. Now just sit back and let me do you." Rin quickly looked down after he finished talking, obviously embarrassed. Ryuji was embarrassed too and very turned on. He doubted he'd last longer than two pumps and he would've told Rin this if the halfling hadn't just gripped his dick and licked it. Rin was definitely surprised when after two licks Ryuji came in his mouth. Even more surprised to find out that he liked the way it tasted. It was bitter and salty and seriously fucking gross but he loved it. He swallowed what he could keep in his mouth and let the rest dribble down his chin. He moved back and coughed a bit, having swallowed some of it wrong. He looked up Ryuji who had his face in his hands, obviously ashamed. Rin licked his lips and smiled sheepishly.

 

     "Eating me out was a real turn on, huh?" Ryuji reached over him, grabbed a pillow, and shoved it into Rin's face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     To both of their surprise, Rin suggested that they go all the way. He had promptly started to splutter about needing condoms first and that the option to wait until they were more sure (Ryuji has never been more sure to do this) and blah blah blah. It had been about two months since they first started doing oral and Ryuji guessed that maybe all those times he almost shoved his tongue inside of Rin got him wanting for something firmer to split him open. Fuck, just thinking about it is making him get hard. Ryuji kissed Rin to shut him up, as he had decided to keep on talking and talking and talking. Pulling back from the kiss, Rin looked at Ryuji with pink set permanently against his cheeks and looked to the side.

 

     "We still need condoms." He grumbled and watched Ryuji get up and reach for his coat. It was hanging off the chair to Ryuji's desk. They had been able to spend time alone in his dorm room since both Konekomaru and Shima were out. They wouldn't be back for three more hours considering that Shima had "business" to attend to and Konekomaru was putting in hard core study hours. Which is what he and Rin should've been doing until the demon prince suggested they fool around instead. The teen pulled out a string of condoms from his coat pocket and Rin blinked at it.

 

     "What-"

 

     "It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Ryuji spoke without thinking and wish he hadn't. He looked over to Rin who was back to that familiar red flush and he couldn't help himself. He pulled Rin towards him when he got back on the bed and kissed him. It was deep and wanting and his hands were already roaming. He felt up every inch of his boyfriend's body and pushed him down into the mattress, kissing his lips, cheeks, jaw, and throat. He looked into Rin's eyes and suddenly all he could see was this man. This amazing and incredible and just utterly gorgeous man that he was so in love with. In love with. Fuck he was so screwed. The monk in training kissed and bit at Rin's skin, leaving marks in visible places even though others might see. Hell, he wanted others to see. He wanted the whole world to know that he loved this man so much and nothing was going to change that. Not his dad, not society, and sure as hell not fucking fate. He pulled away to get a good look at what he had done only for Rin to shove him down into the mattress and look at him with a rather pissed off expression.

 

      "You idiot! I can't cover up these hickeys and Yukio will skin you alive if he sees these!" Rin ran a hand over the blooming red marks on his neck and Ryuji chuckled. Rin looked at him sharply. "What are you laughing at?" 

 

     The monk rolled them over and pulled Rin's legs up to wrap around his waist. He leaned down to kiss Rin even though the other was still pouting. He smiled down at the halfling. "I love you."

 

     That caught Rin's attention. He stared up at Ryuji with wide eyes and a deepening red blush spreading from his face down to his chest. He looked starstruck and Ryuji felt his heart soar. Rin bit his lip and gripped onto the older man's arms.

 

     "I-I love you too." His voice was shaky and his legs tightened around Ryuji's waist. Rin pulled him down to kiss him again and he was sure that he could hear the pounding of his heart against his admittedly sore rib cage. Ryuji held onto Rin's waist and kept him close. He never wanted to be apart from him. Rin pulled away from the kiss, breathing harshly and wincing in pain. He's had that damn binder on for too long. Ryuji seemed to understand when he looked up at him. Ryuji let go of his waist to help him remove his shirt and to take his own off. Rin had to physically stop himself from getting distracted by the tight muscles in front of him. The demon prince reached under and undid his binder, taking in desperate gulps of air into his lungs when it unzipped. Ryuji glanced down briefly to admire his boyfriend's chest before pressing kisses to the corners of his lips. Rin pushed him back.

 

     "Let's get undressed first. Then we can kiss again." Rin smiled at him and Ryuji nodded, untangling himself from his boyfriend (god he loved that word) and undoing his belt. Rin shoved his pants down easily and found himself surprised. He didn't hesitate this time.

 

     Ryuji reached under his mattress and pulled out a bottle of lube, knowing that this was definitely going to be needed. He would rather have blue balls for the rest of his life than make Rin's first time painful. He placed it on the mattress next to the condoms and turned to face Rin. His heart caught in his throat. Rin was fucking stunning and he was the luckiest guy in the entirety of existence. Curves for days, soft skin, and most importantly the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. He gets closer and kisses Rin. Rin kisses back. 

 

     Ryuji can feel the heat coming off of Rin, his hips practically pressed against Rin's with the way the demon prince holds him close with his legs. He has his face pressed up against Rin's chest and he was sucking hickeys into the skin on his collar bone. Ryuji's hands playing with his nipples while Rin pulled at his hair and practically screamed. He was drowning in how amazing the other was and how beautiful his voice is. His dick was hard and probably leaking on Rin's stomach but he didn't care because Rin was turning to putty in his hands and he loved it so much. He loved **him**. Ryuji pulled back from the hickeys and trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to bite into one of his breasts, and continuing down to his naval. He pressed soft kisses to his stomach before hooking one arm under each leg and hiking him up. Rin gasped as he went almost upside down, looking up at Ryuji as he worked at Rin's cunt. He flattened his tongue over it and stared Rin dead in the eyes as he ate him out. Rin covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight but that only earned him a sharp bite to his thigh. He gripped at the sheets under him instead and looked up at Ryuji who smiled at him.

 

     "Don't look away." He told him firmly, making Rin melt. He watched as Ryuji licked and sucked and kissed at his cunt and how the familiar fire in his stomach was starting to coil up. He sucked in and breath when he felt that tongue prod at his entrance. He was tight, he knew that. Even when he touched himself he never really could get any of his fingers inside. Well, he never tried to do much; always scared about hurting himself. He whined when Ryuji pulled back from him and gasped when he felt something cold being slathered onto him. He saw that his boyfriend had tossed aside a bottle of lube and was massaging the lubricant onto his entrance, putting gentle pressure against it until-

 

     "FUCK!" He yelled out when he felt a very thick finger slip into him. That caught him way off guard and it feels so weird. It wiggled around as Ryuji pushed it in more until it was down to the knuckle. Rin breathed heavily and felt his face burn up. It felt so weird but so right too. He tried to adjust to the appendage inside of him, his walls clenching down on it and loosening. The way Ryuji was biting his lip while he stared at his cunt swallowing his finger made Rin shiver. After a bit of time he felt another finger prodding at his opening and he had to keep his voice down when it sank in because he's pretty sure that there were still people in their dorm rooms despite it being a Saturday afternoon. It stung. It actually stung a bit because he was not expecting his fingers to be so thick and fuck his dick is way thicker than two of his fingers and that is really going to hurt and fuck fuck fuck. He was panicking.

 

     Ryuji pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss Rin's lips softly. Rin tried to even out his breathing and didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he had to open them. He looked up at Ryuji who was looking at him with concern welling up in his eyes and Rin's heart skipped a beat.

 

     "Heh, it's kinda overwhelming." He managed to say even though his throat is hoarse. Ryuji kissed him again and sat back, lowering Rin's body a bit but still keeping his ass in the air.

 

     "I got carried away. You looked so amazing when I was..." He trailed off and looked down at Rin, at how absolutely sexed up he was. It was enough to make Ryuji want to stick it raw and get it over with. He'd never do that. Not unless Rin asked.

 

     Rin cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm good. You can keep going now." Ryuji smiled at him and decided that a bit more lube was in order.

 

     By the time he got the third finger in, Rin was already so close to coming that it was unbearable. He just needed one final push and he would be done. He panted and whined for Ryuji to hurry up but his boyfriend decided to go slow, fucking him with his fingers slowly before pulling them out. They were covered in Rin's slick and the lube he used to help make this smoother. He reached to grab a condom and tore open the pack. Slipping it on, he used more lube to slick himself up once he got the rubber to fit. He set Rin down on the mattress again and he stretched himself out over the mattress. Once Rin got comfortable, he gripped Rin's thighs and lined himself up with his entrance. It was stretched and lubed up but he knew it was still going to at least sting. He was thicker than his fingers and while he may have been proud of his size before, now it just made him nervous. Rin looked at him, hands braced against Ryuji's shoulders and legs hooked around his waist. He nodded at Ryuji and breathed sharply when he felt the head of Ryuji's dick press against him.

 

     It did sting. It stung a lot. But not enough to make Rin want to stop. When Ryuji was inside him entirely, the monk was shaking from how amazing it felt. It was a warmth he could never have imagined, so much better than the few times Rin took him down his throat. The pulsing walls and tight heat made Ryuji see stars and he never wanted to pull away. Rin was squirming and panting roughly, trying to adjust to the size inside him. They stayed still for a few minutes, kissing each other and whispering sweet nothings. After a while Rin was used to it. The stinging was gone and he was left with the feeling of a heavy weight inside of him. He looked at Ryuji, who seemed content on staying inside him like that, and smiled. "You can move."

 

     He went slow. Pulling out just a tiny bit and pushing back in. He didn't want to overwhelm Rin again and ruin this. He kept this up, going faster and harder little by little until the sound of skin slapping filled the room and Rin was a moaning and stuttering mess. Ryuji panted and whispered into Rin's ear how much he loved him and how he wanted to be with him forever. In the back of his mind where the sex had yet to addle, he could hear a small voice telling him to keep good on those words. He already planned on it. Rin was begging and whimpering under him, his chest bouncing with each time Ryuji plowed back into him. The sickening squish of his juices humiliated him to no end but he loved every second of it. He wrapped his arms around Ryuji's neck and pulled him closer, digging his heels into his back to make him go deep and herder because _oh god it feels so good, oh fuck I love it Ryuji aaAAAH!!!!_ The way Rin moaned into his ear made Ryuji want to come right there. He let go of one of Rin's hips and reached a hand between them. He thumbed at his boyfriend's clit and delighted in the scream that escaped his throat. He rubbed at him and picked up the pace in his hips, slamming into Rin almost ruthlessly until he couldn't take it anymore. That tight heat milked him for everything he had and he would gladly give it. He came with a stutter of his hips and pressing down hard on Rin's clit. The demon prince gasped loudly and he felt the coil of heat that had built up untangle and he was cumming hard. Ryuji braced himself with one hand against the mattress when he came down from his high, those tight walls still clenching onto his softening dick. He pulled out with just a little effort, Rin still being tight and the halfling panting heavily underneath him. He looked down at Rin, sweat plastering his bangs against his forehead and eyes closed. He grumbled and looked up at Ryuji, smiling almost coyly.

 

     "That was amazing. We should go again." He was too tired to do that again and honestly so was Ryuji. The monk just let himself roll onto his back, slipping off the condom and tying it up. He threw it into his garbage can and pulled the sheets over himself and Rin. He brought the halfling closer and kissed him gently. He sighed happily and pressed his forehead against Rin's.

 

     "You are amazing." He was a sap. A huge fucking sap. It didn't matter though, because the way Rin's eyes light up and how he smiles at him was all worth it. He kissed Rin again and cuddled him under the blanket, not knowing when exactly he fell asleep with Rin in his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     The sound of a door slamming open jolted him awake. Ryuji pulled the covers off of his head and looked at the door, holding Rin close to him as the halfling slept soundly. Shima Renzou stared at him, still in that fuck ugly uniform and eyes wider than dinner plates. The spy lifted a finger, mouth open as if to point something out but words failed him as he just stood there like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. Ryuji glared at him before he actually said something.

 

     "Wow. Didn't know you'd ever have it in you, Bon. Nice job." He gave his friend a halfhearted thumbs up and Ryuji was tempted to throw the bottle of lube at him. From his arms he heard Rin giggle absently and his heart jumped.

 

     He really was screwed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut on this site. Not bad if I do say so myself. Kudos and comments are appreciated and if you wanna request some smut then inbox me at twerkmasterkarkat over on tumblr! love you all and I promise to work on AD soon enough.


End file.
